


Christmas Memories

by twilymeeks



Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: Final Space Secret Santa, Gen, NOT INCEST I REPEAT NOT INCEST, Sibling Bonding, this is my first time writing ash and harp forgive me if it's bad lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 09:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28469094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilymeeks/pseuds/twilymeeks
Summary: A Final Space Secret Santa for @miss_lovelin on Twitter!!Ash looks back on her memories on her sister, Harp.
Relationships: Ash Graven & Harp Graven
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Christmas Memories

The smell of fresh air invaded her nostrils. Not that it bothered her, it was quite peaceful in fact.

She knew this kind of happiness wouldn’t last forever--she knew this was a dream from the inside and out, yet the hand she held felt realer than anything she’d dreamt of in the past. These sorts of dreams would come and go, so she wanted to make sure this moment would last forever. 

**Harp** . That person meant everything to her. She was a beloved sibling, someone who existed only here and now. She didn’t want to think of the past, only what was ahead. Here, everything was right. There was no war they had to fight, everything was normal and that was something Ash was perfectly okay with. It wasn’t the best way to cope with one’s feelings, but as long as she held onto those memories of her dear sister, she probably would’ve gone insane by now. Her heart stung as she stared deep into Harp’s eyes, wanting to get lost in them as long as she wanted to. The warmth of it all, everything about this moment reminded her of how much she truly cared for Harp, and how Harp cared for her just as much. She could feel her eyes pool as Harp gave her a smile, something simultaneously warmed her heart while also breaking it. This  _ couldn’t _ end. There was some part of her deep down that didn’t want to accept the truth, even after her final encounter with Harp. The poisoned, pale reflection of her dear sister was something that she couldn’t bear to think about, it was the definition of pure, unadulterated nightmare fuel. Of course Ash never wanted to leave her, yet her sister insisted otherwise. If she was able, she would’ve definitely tried to bring Harp back with her. A darker part of her wouldn't have minded staying by her side, but that would lead to more consequences if anything. She wanted to grab Harp out of this dream along with a few blossoms to boot, and bring her back with the team squad. She could finally be happy, or at least, she thought so. She didn’t mind being selfish every once in a while. 

However, that happy feeling faded in an instant. The face of her sister became more clouded by the minute, and panic invaded Ash’s body. She tried to grab her hand, but it disappeared in an instant. Everything was starting to slip away just like that fateful day, everything was crashing down, and no matter what, danger would lurk-

-and then she woke.

Ash could feel the sweat on the tip of her forehead, and waking up from something like that wasn’t pleasant. She could feel those tears brimming still and she hated herself for it. Why did she have to care  _ this  _ much about everything? It was just a dream, nothing more. Harp was nothing more than a memory now. Gone, and never coming back; however, she also woke up to the sounds of what seemed to be pure and utter chaos.

“It is  _ on _ , Spidercat!”

“Not if I put more first, Thunder Bandit!”

Setting herself back into reality, she’d forgotten that it was Christmas Eve. It was difficult to tell what time of day it was in Final Space, but hearing the cheery attitudes outside of her quarters made it all the more clearer; and in a way, it lifted her spirits. 

Even if her sister was gone, she still had a family. It wasn’t perfect, and they were definitely a weird bunch, but it was still hers. This kind of family defied bloodlines, no, this was more than that. 

She couldn’t explain it, but if Harp were here, she knew she’d love it here. Harp was a memory, but it was a memory that she made sure she’d never forget, even on her deathbed--and this little family of hers helped her keep it alive, just for a bit. She eyed the small decoration dangling from her door, and wore a true smile on her face.

And all she could imagine was her and Harp, laughing under the mistletoe. Even if she wasn’t here anymore, she would always be her dear sister, even in a memory.

**Author's Note:**

> WOOOOO I DID IT!!!  
> I hope you like it, Lovelin!! 
> 
> A ton of icky stuff has been happening in my life so this short little gift got delayed a lot longer than I expected, and this is being published on the last day no less.....but I did it yay!! I hope you like it Lovelin, along with the other members of the FS community!! Merry late christmas and happy new year!!


End file.
